You Belong with me
by shirotamizu
Summary: “I promise, I’ll come back for you and our child…" Setting is present/modern times, ryuXshu pairing. my second fan fiction, rated T at the time....and! it is not based on the song by Taylor swift
1. I'll be back

**Chapter 1**

_**I'll be back  


* * *

**_

"_I promise, I'll come back for you and our child…" a tall rather muscular man said, embracing the one and only woman he'll ever love, he looked down to her, eyes red and puffy from crying, he kissed her forehead, then her nose…then her soft lips…tears continuously flowing down from her eyes, making her breath tremble._

_She knew that they need to be apart, but for how long? Would she be able to wait for him?_

_The final call for the flight was heard, with one last kiss, he left her…_

"Mom…"

"Hmm…?"

"Mom, wake up or we'll be late!"

Shuurei sat up lazily; she looked at her daughter who was already set and ready to go.

"You go and get ready mom, I'll keep the futon back for you: her daughter Yuniko said pushing her into the bathroom then handing her a towel.

'_What is she so excited about anyways?'_

* * *

Shuurei and Yuniko got to the airport just in time; they joined a huge group of people holding large banners, and seemed really excited.

Screams was then heard throughout the arrival area, as the cameras started flashing

"Mom, look its Luke! He finally arrived…oh my, he looks so handsome…" Yuniko said dreamily

Shuurei looked around, some of them have the same expression as her daughter, but most of the group had already made their way just to get closer to Luke.

"Let's go and have a closer view!" Yuniko said excitedly, grabbing her mother's wrist then went to join the fanatic crowd

"Y-Yuniko, wait!"

"Kyaa ~! Look mom! There he is!!"

Shuurei tried her best to keep herself standing. The screams grew louder; Luke was already jus a few meters away from them.

Five large men were protectively surrounding him. Curious, Shuurei looked up, seeing why her daughter was such a big fan.

…_cameras flashing…fans screaming…_

She didn't expect that this day would come…

"Ryuuki??"

"_I'll come back for you and our child Shuurei, please wait for me"_

Tears welled up her eyes, her strength and energy was drained all of a sudden, causing her to fall down to her knees

"M-mom? What's the matter?

"_I'll call you everyday"_

"Mom, are you alright?"

"_I Love you"_

"RYUUKI!" Shuurei screamed desperately as tears flowed down her flushed cheeks.

* * *

**A/N**: Very short, sorry...also forgive me if I have some grammar mistakes...might make it into a chapter story if I get enough reviews to push through..XDD enjoy..

**DISCLAIMER: SAIUNKOKU MONOGATARI dosen't belong to me...**


	2. My wish for an eternity

_Before anyting else, I would like to thank the ones who reviewed my story_

_**wuzimiko & jdcocoagirl**_

_2 reviews really has an effect on me..XDD_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**_my wish for an eternity  
_**

**_

* * *

_**"Ryuuki is anything wrong?" his friend Shuuei asked

"Shuurei" he muttered "she's here…"

Shuuei together with Ryuuki's older brother, Seiran looked at him as he ran off

"Do you think she's really here?"

"Who knows…"

* * *

Ryuuki searched the area looking around as his breath grew heavy

'Shuurei…'

"_I'll wait for you"_

'Shuurei where are you?'

"_I'll let our child know how great her father is"_

'I'm here Shuurei, where are you?'

"_Take care Ryuuki…I love you"_

"SHUUREI!"

* * *

Shuurei raised her head which was previously buried in her hands

"Ryuuki…"

"Mom, please stop crying" Yuniko said trying her best to calm her mother as they walked home.

She was lost in her own pool of thoughts, as the past she had painstakingly tried to forget, returned

* * *

"Japan's too big for the two of you to see each other immediately…and besides, that could have been one of your fans"

"None of my fans know my real name…" Ryuuki answered quietly as he looked through the cars that passed by their limousine

"Anyways" Seiran started "It's a good thing that Kouyuu here, was able to make an excuse for your behavior awhile ago"

"It's also a good thing that the fans believed it" Kouyuu responded still keeping his eyes on the road.

"We'll help you find her, Ryuuki…we promise"

* * *

Shuurei and Yuniko got back home a few minutes after.

Yuniko looked at her mother who wasn't the independent and smart woman she had always admired.

"Are you sure you feel fine now?"

"Y-Yes I feel perfectly fine…Sakujun-san is coming over of dinner, please just keep the house clean until then…I'll be going up to my room for awhile…"

"Mom…"

"_So what's the news you wanted to tell me about, Shuurei?" Ryuuki asked tracing her facial features with his finger_

_She smiled down at him_

"_Do you really want to know?" she asked now running her hands through his long honey-blonde colored hair_

"_Of course…but I do hope that it's good news…"_

"_I'm not sure how will you see it, but it's good news to me"_

"_Well, let's hear it then."_

_Ryuuki sat up and leaned close to her_

"_We're going to be parents" she whispered_

_He distanced himself from her. She prayed and hoped that something like that wouldn't happen…Questions suddenly filled her mind… 'Would he leave me with our unborn child?'_

_His arms suddenly flew around her "Shuurei…I-is that really true?...I-I couldn't believe that this is really happening! We're finally going to have a family of our own!" Ryuuki exclaimed happily_

_She smiled to herself 'Well, that's a start"_

* * *

"Mom, Sakujun-otousama called, he said that he'll be arriving shortly" Yuniko said using the opportunity to check on her mother

"Ok…" she replied gently

Yuniko knew that she was still crying…

"Mom…" she said sitting beside her mom

"I'm sorry if you have to see me like this…I'm so sorry Yuniko"

The doorbell rang before Yuniko could say anything

"I'll get it" her daughter said smiling as she stood up and left the room

_Each day, you look more and more like your father, your hair…your eyes…and now your smile…_

* * *

"Dinner's great as always Shuurei, thank you very much for your hospitality" Sakujun said, as the wind coming from the opened door gently ran through his cherry-blossom colored hair

"Your welcome…It's the only way I could repay you after helping us…please visit again, I'm sure Yuni would her happy to see you more often."

Sakujun then took a step forward and placed his arms around her, bringing her closer to him…they remained in each other's arms for a few more moments, unaware that Yuniko was eavesdropping from behind

'Just what mom really needed'

* * *

Ryuuki rolled around his bed, thinking about Shuurei and his daughter whom he both longed to see

"Ryuuki, you should be asleep by this time! You have to wake up early tomorrow!" Kouyuu screamed

Ryuuki sat up, pouting at him

"Stop making that face in front of me!"

"Fine if it makes you leave me in peace!" Ryuuki said as he laid back down and pulling the sheets over his head.

"_Eien wo negaou"_

_Ryuuki's voice trailed off as her finished his song, he looked at Shuurei whose skin was illuminated by the moonlight coming from the window_

"_Is that your new song?"_

"_Yup" he answered, kissing her forehead lightly "do you like it?"_

"_Of course…I love every song that you wrote…every word…every line…it always sound so sincere and sweet"_

"_Well it means that every song that I wrote was perfect…"_

"_Why?"_

"_Because every song that I wrote was all for you…"_

_A sudden rush of red filled in her cheeks as he pulled he closer to him, feeling the warmth of her breath on his bare chest_

_

* * *

_**A/N: fuuu~! I hope it's long enough, and YUNI is short for YUNIKO**, **there is also one who subscribed..though I forgot who it is...*facedesk***

**DISCLAIMER: SAIUNKOKU MONOGATARI dosen't belong to me...**


	3. How it all began

_**Chapter 3**_

_**How it all began**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

"Yuniko, Hurry down or you'll be late for school!" Shuurei called as she prepared her daughter's breakfast

"I'll be down in a minute!"

Shuurei sat down the chair and began to read her client's papers. It was after giving birth to Yuniko when she decided to enter law school to become a lawyer, even with the stress of having to raise a child alone she managed to finish with top marks, highest ever achieved throughout the country.

"Are you leaving later?" Yuniko asked sitting in adjacent to her mother and began to eat.

"No, the papers just arrived, and I still need to review this for next year's trial." Shuurei explained as her eyes scrolled down the paper.

"Oh well…good luck then mom"

Yuniko finished her breakfast and waved goodbye to her mother

A few minutes after continuously reading the papers, she realized that none of the words she read ever comes up to her head, the sudden calmness of the room seemed to affect her…It had never happened before, nit until she saw him again, memories started to fill her idle mind yet again, bringing in also that nostalgic feeling of being with him

* * *

_Shuurei hurriedly stood up as she heard the final school bell ring through the hallways, she ran up to the school-roof top_

"_Ryuuki-sempai…" she called gently as she reached the roof-top_

'_Maybe he's not here yet…' she thought_

_Deciding that he might take awhile, she sat down leaning on one of the walls facing the sunset; she took a deep breath and closed her eyes, as her body felt the calmness and the away from the stress her school work had given…_

"_Shuurei…"_

"_hmm…?"_

"_Shuurei…"_

"_Wh-what?…R-Ryuuki sempai!"_

_She hurriedly straightened her uniform and ran her fingers down on her hair._

"_I'm sorry for being late…and I'm guessing that you've been already here right after the bell?"_

_She nodded blushingly_

"_A-actually I didn't noticed that I already fell asleep"_

_He chuckled as he helped her up_

"_You must have been really restless now that the exams are coming up"_

_They got back to Shuurei's classroom to collect her belongings; there were still a few students remaining inside and all paused to look at the school's "Emperor" (who even has his own fan club) together with their classmate…_

"_Got everything?" Ryuuki asked_

"_Yup, let's go"_

_They both turned and left. They walked their way to her house._

"_Tadaima!" Shuurei said happily as she entered_

_Shouka appeared from a room, welcoming both his daughter and her guest_

"_This is Ryuuki-sempai, I'll be tutoring him…" she said_

"_Oh, it's a pleasure to have you here…and I hope that you'll learn from my daughter…" Shouka replied gladly_

_They made their way to the study hall_

"_Let's sit here…" She said, pointing on a circular table in the middle of the room_

_Ryuuki placed his bag on top of the table then sat down, and took out his English notebook_

"_English? You're having trouble with English?" Shuurei asked_

"_Well you see…Maria-sensei always makes me fall asleep…"_

_Shuurei looked at hi as he explained, his presence felt very different as he was in school_

"_Understanding English…" Shuurei began_

_-Ryuuki's POV-_

_I looked at her as she explained the lesson to me, but to tell the truth, I really understand English…I just pretended that I don't…so I could get to know her more…_

_-Normal POV-_

"_Do you understand it now sempai?" she ended_

"_Yes…you explain far much better than sensei..."_

_Shuurei and Ryuuki's tutorials lasted for about a week…then months…and until the end of the school year…_

"_Congratulations Sempai!" Shuurei said as she ran to Ryuuki who was under the blooming Sakura trees_

"_Thank you…and also thank you for your help…"_

_Ryuuki then took a step closer_

"_Shuurei…I wanted to tell you this for the past months now…" he leaned down to her "I love you"_

_He suddenly kissed her cheeks, Shuurei's face turned into a bright shade of red_

"_Are you blushing?" Ryuuki chuckled as he looked down to her_

"_I-I'm not!" She stammered, placing both of her hands on her cheeks hoping that it would lessen her blushing_

"_No? but you look cute"_

_-Shuurei's POV-_

_I felt my face heat up more. I looked up to him he was wearing a smile that I've never seen before…a smile that was…charming?_

'_Has his smile always been like this?' I thought, feeling my legs melt by his angelic gaze_

_-Normal POV-_

_Ryuuki loved the sight of her, looking as if she's going to explode with all the emotion she's currently experiencing._

"_Ryuuki!" a familiar voice called_

"_Aniue, I thought you couldn't make it"_

"_I'm sorry, one of our company investors called, he wanted to have a short meeting, but I think I didn't make it on time"_

"_It's alright, a special friend of mine came anyways"_

"_Who?"_

_Ryuuki turned back to Shuurei, who still looked confused_

"_Is she alright Ryuuki? Wait, don't tell me you…"_

"_She's fine and don't worry I didn't told her about that!"_

"_Very well then let's –"_

_Seiran's phone rang"_

"_Hello? Yes this is Seiran Shi…"_

_Seiran distanced himself, Ryuuki took the opportunity to 'wake' Shuurei from her current state_

"_Shuurei?"_

"_W-What?"_

_Ryuuki then laughed_

_

* * *

_

Shuurei woke up with the sound of the doorbell, she stood up and hurriedly combed her dark hair, waist length hair.

"I'm coming.." She called back

opening the door, she saw a delivery man, carrying a huge bouquet of roses, tulips and daisies.

"Is this Kou Shuurei's residence?" the man asked

"Yes, I'm Kou Shuurei, could I help you?"

He handed her the bouquet of flowers "and please also sign here" he then handed her his clip board with a pen attached to it

She signed the paper (after much trouble because of the bouquet),She closed the door after

_Who could it be from?_ She thought, placing it on top of the coffee table, looking for any card attached, and hanging loosely on a purple tulip was a small folded paper.

_Shuurei,_

_ How are you? I do hope your doing fine and how about our daughter? She's 15 years old now right? I really couldn't forgive myself from missing those years with the both of you. Well, could we meet? And please let our daughter come too, I want to see the both of you, and apologize at the same time…I hope you'll come_

_ Ryuuki_

She felt her heart start to beat faster after reading his letter, tears yet again appeared from her eyes and fell onto the paper.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay! this is starting to be a crap work, anyways, I'm looking for someone or anyone to Beta read the 3 chapters I've already published since English is really not my mother language (that's why I still am a little bit stupid with it)

CHAPTER FOUR might come out after awhile, but I'm open for ideas~~!! XD...I'm writing 3 stories right now (2 Fanficts, including this and one original story which will be a novel)

Our exams are also going to be next week, I better study since trigonometry is on the first day (curse trigonometry and its triangles! hahaha)

Till then and keep safe everyone..advance Merry Christmas too! ^^

~mizu


	4. Author's Note

A.N.

(Author's/Apology note)

To everyone who had been reading this fanfiction of mine…I'm terribly sorry for not updating…and I'm sorry to say that I've decided to discontinue this, due to some VERY personal reasons.

**I thank everyone **who had reviewed, fav'd, alert'd (etc) this story of mine, you really inspire me

To make up for the long wait and this disappointing news, I'm going to published my finished fanficts (as soon as I'm finished typing them in..XD)

I hope my upcoming works won't disappoint you

By the way my following fanficts would be from **Saiunkoku Monogatari** and** Ouran High School Host Club** _*pairs would be mostly shuureiXryuuki haruhiXtamaki*_

I'm REALLY SORRY everyone

Hoping that you'll still read my upcoming works,

**_Mizu_**

_PS you could spam my inbox/review thingy with hate messages (but please be considerate..XD)_

_PPS. I'll delete this story after a week or so._

To **_icecreamylife_**:

Thank you for volunteering to beta-read the first three chapters and sorry if I have to discontinue this (I really am sorry…)


End file.
